The Akatsuki's vacation
by AliceImagined
Summary: Pein decides that the Akatsuki need a vacation.  Can he survive the trip?  rated T for Hidan's language. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit D: maybe I could, but all I got is a 67 cents. :c

It was a normal morning at the Akatsuki base. Deidara was blowing up small explosives in the living room, while Tobi sat on the couch watching the latest episode of Dora the Explorer. Itachi was wandering around the kitchen, trying to find some dango that Kakuzu had bought earlier.

Hidan and Kakuzu were in their room, arguing over Hidan's latest sacrifice, and the mess he had made.

Kisame sat in his room furiously playing Super Smash Bros, trying to beat Sasori, who laughed vainly at the blue skinned mans pitiful attempt. Konan was in her room, playing Sims 2. After several failed attempts, she managed to create all the Akatsuki. All of the members looked up as Peins voice echoed through the base.

"Everyone should now report to the main room for a family meeting."

All of the Akatsuki dropped whatever they were doing, and made their way to the front room, where Pein stood expectantly. He motioned for the to all sit in a circle, and they did as they were told. Except for Konan, who stood next to Pein with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay guys. It has come to my attention that you all have been complaining about having no time to relax." Pein shot a glare at Deidara.

"What? As soon as I come back, Sasori danna drags me into his room and I never get any rest,un!" Deidara protested, shaking his head pitifully.

"I did not need to fucking know that." Hidan whispered to Kisame, who nodded his head in agreement. Similar whispers echoed throughout the group.

"ANYWAYS," Pein said in a firm voice, " I've decided that while as gross as it is, Deidara is right, and we all need a break. So we're going on a vacation to Florida, in America."

Everyone was silent, until Tobi raised his hand timidly.

"Yes Tobi?" Pein closed his eyes, waiting for whatever stupid question the masked boy no doubtedly had.

"Can we take Tobi's van?"

"..." Everyone stared a Tobi in horror, imagining the terrible thing that was dubbed "Tobi's van."

It was a big van, the kind that could hold 15 people. That wasn't why everyone was groaning though. It was pink. Like the brightest pink imaginable. It was pinker than the time Deidara blew up Itachi's gameboy, and the raven haired man put pink dye in the blondes shampoo as revenge. Deidaras hair was pink for three whole months.

Anyways. Other than the bright pinkness, the outside wasn't too unusual. There were a couple flowers here and there, and looked like it had been stolen from Sakura or Sasuke. The inside, however was completely different. It was a beige color (except for the seats, which had been covered with some floral print seat covers), and had Dora the Explorer posters everywhere.

The Akatsuki shuddered in horror as they realized that "Tobi's van" was the only van they had. Kisame dramatically cried anime tears, while Itachi tried desperately to comfort him. Deidara jumped on to his danna's lap, shuddering in fear. Hidan laughed manically, for he was the only other member (besides Tobi) to actually wanna go on the trip in "Tobi's van." Pein shook his head sadly.

"Yes, Tobi, we will be going in 'Tobi's van.' Okay everyone, go and pack your stuff, we leave first thing in the morning." With that, Pein hurried out of the room, followed by Konan.

-The next day-

"...Wheres Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"Dannnnnnnnna, I can't find my clay, un!"

"Damn it brat, I told you no clay this trip!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Kakuzu, where the hell are my fucking hair products?"

"I sold them. We can't be wasting money on hair things."

"Pein, where's my origami paper and CDs?"

"Dammit, where's my games?

"This vacation lacks food!"

"Itachi, what the hell?"

Yes, the base was in complete chaos. Zetsu was missing, Tobi was whining about his lost Dora the Exploder DVD's, Deidara was putting vast amounts of music on to about 50 CDs, and Hidan was praying.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Pein yelled, already getting a headache. "Okay guys, get all your shit together and put it in the back of "Tobi's van" and get in."

Everyone winced at the harshness in their leader's voice, and piled in the car. Once everyone got situated in the car, they noticed one big problem. It was in the form of a puppet master and a blonde bomber taking up the whole backseat for their "activities." After Pein dealt with that problem, they were ready to go.

"Okay everyone, we need to have a driving schedule. It'll go like this. Me, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, and then Hidan."

"What about Tobi? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yelled from the far backseat, holding on to a stuff Dora plushie doll.

"Tobi, you don't have a license, remember?" Konan said quickly, sparing Pein from facepalming.

With that, the Akatsuki set off on day one of their "vacation." 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i still dont own shit. lol

read and review please! 3

Pein sighed, happy that the rest of the group was finally asleep, except for Konan, who was bobbing her head softly to the music on her Ipod and staring out the window at the night sky. He was getting tired, but he was a leader. There was no time to sleep when he had to be in charge of this group of crazy ninjas. He tapped her shoulder slightly, and let her know it was her turn to drive. She nodded, and they switched spots.

Pein looked back to see the rest of the Akatsuki asleep, for the most part. Deidara was leaning on Sasori's shoulder, cuddling with the red haired puppet master. Tobi was half asleep, licking a lollipop through his mask and watching another episode of Dora on a small DVD player. Kisame had Itachi tucked under his arm, and was leaning against the window of the van. Kakuzu and Hidan were leaning against each other cutely, and Zetsu was passed out along on top of the luggage in the back. Pein smiled, a rare sight. His ragtag group of ninjas looked almost cute, and not near as dangerous, when they were sleeping. He leaned into his seat and drifted off to sleep, because he was gonna need all the rest he could get for tommorrow.

-the next morning-

Pein woke up to the noise of many, many people fighting. He sighed, and sat up straight in his seat.

"Good, your awake, un. Now get out of the seat, its my turn for shotgun, un!" Deidara roughly shoved his leader out of the seat and jumped in, with a speed and strength that he didn't normally have. Pein got into the seat Deidara was in, and found himself next to a sleeping Konan. He felt the van lurch to the right and heard Sasori mumble "shit," and felt the van swerved left.

"Sasori, what the fuck are you doing?" Hidan yelled from the back, briefly looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"I missed the turn, fuck." Sasori said, and made a quick u-turn in the middle of the highway.

Pein glared at the red head. "I think its time that Deidara drives." Deidara squealed in happiness and made his partner pull over and pushed Sasori out of the drivers seat. He got in the car, and buckled up before flooring it and speeding down the highway. The entire van screamed in terror as the blonde terrorist barely avoided hitting three different cars and weaving through cars, narrowly avoiding several more cars, with people looking angrily at him. He giggled happily and speed up. While Pein was scared for his life, he had to admit that with the bomber driving, they were making great time.

When Pein got tired of fearing for his life, he made Deidara get out and let Itachi start driving. It was as soon as the raven haired man started driving that Pein realized that is wasn't the smartest idea to let the nearly blind man drive. Kisame snuck a pair of glasses on his parteners face after the weasel rammed the 4th car in the past hour off the road. The blind man made no protest and his driving got slightly better. Pein sighed, as he realized they were only in California, and had to drive across the who country of America still.

He rubbed his head, and told Itachi to pull over for the night.

"But Leader-sama, its only 4 in the afternoon." Itachi protested, as he didn't get to drive much.

Itachi pulled over to the nearest hotel, and they all piled in the hotel.

"We'd like 5 rooms please." Pein said, much to Kakuzu protest and complaints.

"Okay bitches, get your shit and go to your rooms, you'll be sharing a room with your partner, okay?"

Everyone was okay with this, except Zetsu. He would be forced to share a room with none other than...Tobi.

He collapsed to the floor sobbing dramatically, while Tobi dragged him away by his cape, skipping and singing about Dora the Explorer.

The rest of the Akatsuki shook their heads sadly, feeling sorry for the plant man. Deidara and Sasori took off, Sasori dragging the blonde behind him. The bomber waved cheerfully and said, "I wouldn't come in for awhile if I were you, un!" He then winked, and the remaining members cringed visibly as they got terrible mental images of what would happen in that room.

After that, most of the Akatsuki went peacefully, save for a couple of mix ups involving Kisame and Hidan getting their room keys switched.

Pein sat in his room, relaxing on the bed. He didn't want to have to deal with the Akatsuki like he did last time they were in a hotel.

flashbackkk-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tobi's scream echoed through the hotel.

"Damn it Tobi, get back here, un!" There was the sounds of two people running past, one screaming in horror.

Pein walked out into the hallway, grumbling about the noise like several of the hotel guests.

A orange and then a blonde blur ran by, nearly knocking Pein's vodka and monster mix out of his hand. This was the last straw for Pein.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! STOP NOW!" He shouted, grabbing their attention. The two did nothing more than stop in their tracks, frozen.

"Okay, now what did i tell you both earlier?" His grip on his drink was tightening, and he looked like he was gonna kill someone.

"If we're not in the base, we're not allowed to be around each other (un)." They both repeated.

Pein simply glared at them, and they were off to their respective rooms, just in time for Itachi to burst out of his room crying.

"You never listen to me!" He sniffled and ran past Pein.

Kisame ran out of that room after him.

"Babe, come back please. Im sorry!" He dashed after his black haired partner.

Pein stared at them, wondering what thing the weasel was PMSing about. He ran back into his room, before a bloody Hidan and Kakuzu could try anything.

-end flashback-

Pein shuddered, and quickly dove under his covers and turned off the lights. He laid there in silence for a few minutes, before he heard a loud thump and Konan yelling. He jumped up, and opened the door to see Deidara run past,followed by a very angry Konan. He sighed and went back to go to sleep, Tobi ran inside his room, and jumped on Pein's bed, crying.

Pein had no idea what to do. He started to panic, running around and pulling his hair. Konan walked in, and stared at her partner and Tobi in a mix of horror and amusement.

"Tobi, whats wrong?" She asked, ignoring the face that Pein was running around still.

"Zetsu took my Dora DVDs and threw them out the window!" Tobi started crying again, while Konan hugged him. After awhile, Tobi stopped crying and passed out on Pein and Konan's shared bed.

-the next morning-

Pein groaned, sat up and looked around. He was laying on the floor, with Konan laying on top of him. All of the Akatsuki had manged to get into his room and were sleeping in various locations around the room. Itachi and Kisame were lying half naked on the window seat, and Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu were piled over in the corner of the room by the door.

Pein stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he heard a groan, and turned around to see Sasori and Deidara sleeping in the bath tub. He sighed, the started the difficult task of waking up all the members. After a horrible 20 minutes, they were up and getting their stuff.

After they all got awake and their stuff in the car, they were on their way. Kisame was driving, and was one of the only good drivers. Everything was going good, for once, and Pein knew that it wouldnt last for long. He was right, of course, when Zetsu jumped out of the trunk and grabbed a random person off the street to eat for later.

Unfortunately for them, a police officer happened to see this, and pulled over the Akatsuki. Pein nodded at Deidara, who giggled happily and threw a bomb at the police officer. Kisame speed off as the police car exploded. Pein just sighed and looked out the window. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i got 2 dollars now, but i still dont think that it'll be enough to own anything.

After the police incident, things stayed pretty much calm. Except for the few "special breaks" made by Sasori and Deidara, the group was behaving really well. That worried Pein to no end. He was silently freaking out in his seat, thinking of possible things that they were plotting to do. Maybe they had put an bomb somewhere on him, and were gonna blow up the van.

Or maybe, they were going to wait til they got to a hotel and do unmentionable things to him in the room while he was asleep. Or they could be waiting til he fell asleep in the car and draw on him with sharpie. As sad as it is, Pein found the last option the scariest, seeing as the Akatsuki had a tendency to do that to sleeping members.

They were infamous for drawing...certain male body parts on people. He shuddered, causing Konan, Deidara and Tobi to give him a weird look.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pein said, leaning away from the blonde in case there were any bombs near by.

Deidara shrugged, and leaned back against Sasori, who was sleeping with his arms around the blonde. Konan snuggled against Pein, also wanting to get some sleep. He gathered her in his arms, and Hidan looked back at them.

"Well, aww. Isn't that fucking cute." He said sarcastically, and faced the road again. Kakuzu said nothing, as he was too busy counting his money and sighing pitifully at how much this vacation was costing.

All was quiet, until Itachi lost his game on his very old gameboy.

"NO!" He shouted, throwing the object behind him. It hit Sasori, who muttered "ow" even though he really couldn't feel it. Kisame gently took all of Itachi's gaming stuff, as to avoid further injury and abuse of the other members.

When they arrived at the hotel, Pein instructed Sasori to wake up his still sleeping boyfriend. Sasori gave Pein a horrified look.

"No way! Last time I did that..." He trailed off, cringing at the very memory.

"What does sempai do?" Tobi questioned.

"You dont wanna know." Sasori slipped away from the blonde and jumped out of the van hurriedly.

"Okay, fine. Kisame, you do it." Pein demanded. This was taking wayyyyy too much time, just to get to the goddamn hotel, he thought.

Kisame looked nervously at the blonde as everyone else hurried out of the van. He shook Deidara gently, and tried to poke him.

Everyone watched silently as there was a small explosion and a scream. Kisame came running out of the van with half of his cloak burnt off, and hid behind his much smaller partner. Deidara stumbled out of the van, looking for his danna.

"Danna, un. I'm sleepy." He pouted, lifting his arms up. Sasori hugged him, picked him up and carried him into the hotel.

"Damn, Kisame," Hidan said, "What the fuck happened in there?"

Kisame shuddered and shook his head, not wanting to relive the horrible events.

Once Pein got them all checked in and situated, he called another family meeting.(1) As soon as everyone got into his room (Zetsu climbed through the window), he made them sit on the floor.

"Okay, so I think its time that we actually decide where we're gonna go once we get to Florida."

"Tobi thinks we should go to Disneyland! I wanna meet Dora!" The masked boy said happily.

"Tobi, they don't have Dora in Disneyland, stupid. They have Tigger though." Sasori said, hoping that it wasn't a mistake to say that.

"Sempai, what's a 'Tigger'?" Tobi looked at Deidara with interest.

"You'll have to wait and see, un." Deidara said.

"Well, I wanna go drinking there sometime." Itachi said quietly.

"I wanna go to the beach!" Kisame pulled some floaties and a rubber duck out of nowhere.

"I wanna go on a fucking boat!" Hidan yelled, as he liked boats.

"I don't want us to go any further." Kakuzu said, counting his money yet again.

"I wanna go see some fishies." Konan said with a smile.

Pein sighed, and wondered how they would fit all this in their plans.

"Okay, well its time to go to bed. I want you all up early so we can go far tomorrow, okay?"

As soon as they left, he got in bed with Konan and turned off the lights.

-the next day-

When Pein got up, he looked around for any of the members of his organization. When he found none, he got worried. He woke Konan up, then dashed to Sasori and Deidara's room. The sight he was there was something to behold. Somehow, the others had got a hold of a lot of alcohol and were passed out on the floor, with empty bottles and cans surrounding them.

Sasori and Deidara were half naked, and Deidara had many black stars drawn on his in sharpie. Where the hell they even got a sharpie from, Pein had no idea. He found Itachi and Kisame behind the bed, only covered by a thin sheet. Hidan and Kakuzu were on the bathroom floor, with a pillow and for some strange reason a puppy.

Zetsu and Tobi were leaning against a wall, next to a lamp that had been knocked over and Tobi's Dora collection. Pein sighed, and went to go get Konan.

After they got into the van and were off, Pein turned around from the drivers seat and looked at his group.

"What the hell happened last night?" He inquired, briefly looking up to make sure he was running over people like Kakuzu had while he was driving, too busy counting his money.

"Wellllllllll, un..." Deidara trailed off.

-flashback-

"Hey guys! I got alcohol!" Kisame burst into Sasori's room excitedly.

"So, un?" Deidara looked up from his book he was reading to Tobi.

"So we can play alcohol games!" Itachi came in behind him, already looking tipsy.

Kakuzu and Hidan were right behind him.

"Did we fucking hear someone say alcohol? Hell yeah!" Hidan exclaimed loudly.

"So what game do you wanna play now?" Tobi asked, drinking some apple juice Itachi had been kind enough to bring from him.

"Uhm, lets do strip poker, un!" Deidara yelled.(2)

-2 naked Akatsuki members and a drunk Sasori later-

"Hey, lets do truth or dare!" Itachi slurred, taking another drink of his wine.

"Pein's rules?" Sasori giggled, drinking his mixture of vodka, gin, and some off brand energy drink he found in the hotel lobby.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan yelled, swaying slightly as he stood up to grab another beer.

"I wanna go first, un!" Deidara yelled a bit loudly, sloshing some of his drink out of his cup.

"Okay, un. Um...Hidan, truth or dare!" Deidara said loudly again, not realizing how loud he was.

"Fucking dare, dumbass. I'm not a pussy like the rest of you!" He said proudly.

"Okay. I dare you to...take off Tobi's mask, un!" Deidara smiled, drinking his drink.

Tobi looked at Hidan in fright as the drunk man wobbled towards him and ripped off his mask. Under Tobi's mask was...another mask. They all stared at Tobi with the 'are you serious' face.

"Damn, un..." Deidara murmured under his breath.

"My turn, fuckers!" Hidan yelled, pointing at no one in particular.

"I dare Sasori-"

"Hey, wait a minute, you have to ask me if i want truth or dare first, i think!" Sasori said, looking around for clarification.

"Fine, asshole. Truth or dare?" Hidan glared menacingly.

"Truth." Sasori stuck his tongue out at Hida, earning his a smack on the head.

"Okay. Um, how many goddamn times to you need to fuck Deidara while we're that stupid ass van?" Hidan half asked, half complained.

"Tobi's van isn't stupid!" Tobi yelled, and started to cry.

While Zetsu went to comfort Tobi, Sasori looked at Deidara, then back at Hidan.

"You dont wanna know." Sasori said in a monotone voice, while Deidara winked at Hidan.

Everyone else, except Zetsu and Tobi, shuddered and moved on.

"Okay...Itachi, truth or dare." Sasori took a big sip of his drink before giving some to Deidara, who he cut off after the blonde went through the bottle of vodka and several cans of monster.

"Dare. Uchiha men always accept dares!" Itachi shouted, raising his fist into the air.

"I dare you to put on a pink tutu and smile!" Sasori smiled triumphantly.

"Where am I gonna get a pink tutu?" Itachi smirked, until Deidara whipped one out of his suitcase.

"Danna likes it when I wear that, un." Deidara whispered, before stealing more of Sasori's drink.

Itachi sighed, put on the tutu and did his best smile. Everyone looked at the black haired man in horror.

"Never...again..." Kakuzu muttered, looking again.

They all shuddered and continued playing until slowly they all passed out.

-end flashback-

Pein stared at the Akatsuki with a blank look on his face.

"Danna, un! I think we broke him!" Deidara said in horror, poking Pein til he snapped out of it and shook his head. Today was gonna be a long day...

AN ._. (1) Even evil organizations need their family meetings sometimes c:

(2) im not good at poker so i gave up on trying to describe that.

Read and review and you'll get a freee cookie! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF TEH NEXT CHAPTERRR :c

Disclaimer: still own nothing. and i wasted my monies on stuffs. o.e ha! so no stuff for me :o

AN: this part of their trip was inspired by my very (VERY) long and tiring trip with my crazy family. And in case you havent noticed, everyones kinda OOC but whatever :D and if someone wants to beta for me, however that works, id be so super happy :O that'll probably never happen.

Zetsu was driving, and Pein had deemed Tobi too young and hungover (from all that juice) to sit in the front seat. So after viciously fighting off Deidara for the front seat, Pein sat with a triumphant smile on his face, while Sasori and Deidara were at it again in the back seat. Kisame and Itachi were watching something on Itachis ipod, which was probably porn, Pein decided.

Kakuzu was nowhere to be found, and Pein prayed to some god that they hadnt left him behind like they did with Tobi.

-flashbackk(i dunno how to do italics and shizz like that :I if someone wants to help me, thatd be super amazing! :D)

Tobi was staying the night has his friends house. Kakashi, to be exact. Kakashi was hell bent on Tobi being Obito. So he had invited Tobi over to spend some time with his former not even friend friend. Well, Tobi had a nightmare in the middle of the night, and it was his first night away from Zetsu. The giant plant man always knew how to calm Tobi down. So when Tobi called Pein screaming and crying, demanded Zetsu come right now, they werent all that surprised. Seeing as Pein knew if he left the base alone with the rest of them, hed come back to a base that was burned down like last time. But that's a different flashback for another day.

Well, as soon as they got to Kakashi's, he invited them in for tea. After quickly drinking the tea (which was quite terrible) they all piled in the van and drove off. Deidara was the first to notice that the van was really quiet. He looked around and realized that there was no swirly masked man in the vehicle.

"We forgot Tobi, un!" Deidara shouted, turning around in his seat to look out the back window. Sure enough, there was Tobi, running after the van crying hysterically.

The next few days were complete hell for all the members.

-end flashback-

Pein hoped that there would NEVER be a repeat of that again. He sighed in relief when a messy haired Hidan, and a half naked Kakuzu popped up from the very far back. Normally Pein wouldve yelled at them to not do that in the car, but he honestly didnt care anymore.

About an hour after they left, Tobi said one very terrible thing.

"Im hungryyyyyyyyyy, Leader." Came the complaint from the boy.

Everyone gasped and scooted away from Tobi, knowing what was going to happen.

"Tobi, we cant stop now, we need to get to Florida as soon as possible." Pein said firmly, not looking at Tobi.

You could almost see the anger coming from Tobi.

"Leader, Tobi wants food NOW!" Tobi shouted, flinging his arms around wildly, nearly taking off Sasori's head.

"Tobi, i said no!" Pein shouted, not in the mood to deal with Tobi at the moment.

"YES! I. WANT. FOOD. NOW!" Tobi was screaming now, throwing around whatever happened to be near him. Soon, Itachi found himself the closest to Tobi, and was flying through the air at Pein.

"TOBI! ENOUGH!" Pein yelled, equally as angry as Tobi.

"FOOD!" Came the response. Pein pulled over, and glared at Tobi angrily.

"You will stop. And if you say ONE more thing today, I swear to God-"

"Jashin!"

"...Jashin, that i will turn this car around and we will go home! Do i make myself clear?" Pein said, deadly quiet.

Tobi nodded silently, looking up at Pein in fear, shaking slightly.

so yeah...previews? :D yay. and yush, this part of the story was inspired by my vacation (if i can even call it one.) I had to fight off my brother in order to get the front seat, and we accidentally left one of our little girls behind o.e then my baby sister had a meltdown about wanting food. so yeah :O i'll finish this chapter when i has teh timeeeeee :O 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: llama sex is a evil thing. ._.

AN: I am so so so so sorry this took forever to update! Theres been so much shit going on, and I've just now gotten a chance to finish this chapter. And its not much, so im sorry for that as well. Enjoy my awful writing :D

Zetsu was driving, and Pein had deemed Tobi too young and hungover (from all that juice) to sit in the front seat. So after viciously fighting off Deidara for the front seat, Pein sat with a triumphant smile on his face, while Sasori and Deidara were at it again in the back seat. Kisame and Itachi were watching something on Itachi's ipod, which was probably porn, Pein decided.

Kakuzu was nowhere to be found, and Pein prayed to some god that they hadn't left him behind like they did with Tobi.

-flashbackk

Tobi was staying the night has his friends house. Kakashi, to be exact. Kakashi was hell bent on Tobi being Obito. So he had invited Tobi over to spend some time with his former not even friend friend. Well, Tobi had a nightmare in the middle of the night, and it was his first night away from Zetsu. The giant plant man always knew how to calm Tobi down. So when Tobi called Pein screaming and crying, demanded Zetsu come right now, they weren't all that surprised. Seeing as Pein knew if he left the base alone with the rest of them, hed come back to a base that was burned down like last time. But that's a different flashback for another day.

Well, as soon as they got to Kakashi's, he invited them in for tea. After quickly drinking the tea (which was quite terrible) they all piled in the van and drove off. Deidara was the first to notice that the van was really quiet. He looked around and realized that there was no swirly masked man in the vehicle.

"We forgot Tobi, un!" Deidara shouted, turning around in his seat to look out the back window. Sure enough, there was Tobi, running after the van crying hysterically.

The next few days were complete hell for all the members.

-end flashback-

Pein hoped that there would NEVER be a repeat of that again. He sighed in relief when a messy haired Hidan, and a half naked Kakuzu popped up from the very far back. Normally Pein would've yelled at them to not do that in the car, but he honestly didn't care anymore.

About an hour after they left, Tobi said one very terrible thing.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy, Leader." Came the complaint from the boy.

Everyone gasped and scooted away from Tobi, knowing what was going to happen.

"Tobi, we cant stop now, we need to get to Florida as soon as possible." Pein said firmly, not looking at Tobi.

You could almost see the anger coming from Tobi.

"Leader, Tobi wants food NOW!" Tobi shouted, flinging his arms around wildly, nearly taking off Sasori's head.

"Tobi, i said no!" Pein shouted, not in the mood to deal with Tobi at the moment.

"YES! I. WANT. FOOD. NOW!" Tobi was screaming now, throwing around whatever happened to be near him. Soon, Itachi found himself the closest to Tobi, and was flying through the air at Pein.

"TOBI! ENOUGH!" Pein yelled, equally as angry as Tobi.

"FOOD!" Came the response. Pein made Zetsu pull over, and glared at Tobi angrily.

"You will stop. And if you say ONE more thing today, I swear to God-"

"Jashin!"

"...Jashin, that i will turn this car around and we will go home! Do i make myself clear?" Pein said, deadly quiet.

Tobi nodded silently, looking up at Pein in fear, shaking slightly.

After Pein's outburst, the rest of the Akatsuki were surprisingly well behaved. No one said anything, or did anything besides quietly looking out the window, or sleeping. Pein felt almost bad, being so mean. But he did have to admit the silence was nice, and almost eerie. He fell asleep rather quickly in the van, which in retrospect, was probably the worst idea he'd ever had.

-  
>When Pein woke up, everyone was still silent. Since they were almost to Disney world, he deemed that the would just drive until they get there. It was the middle of the night, and only Deidara and Itachi were still awake. They both looked at him, and Itachi kinda half smirked a little but, while Deidara snorted in a almost failed attempt to not laugh. Pein glared at the blonde and the raven, and they both snuggled against their partners.<p>

They arrived at Disney world at 3 AM. They pulled into the nearest hotel parking lot, tried to rent a room, but since it was very early in the morning were denied. So they slept in the car for the remainder of the night. 


End file.
